All she ever wanted
by cat in dreamland
Summary: One shot! SASUXSAKU One sided KibaXSaku Someone ruin's someone's date. ;D


**Hey guys! Hmm I'm feeling a little oneshot coming in my head :D **

**Hope you'll enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! But I do own the plot!**

* * *

"Gah! Stupid, annoying, egoistical bastard!" Sakura ranted angrily to her brother, Suigetsu.

"What did he do this time Sak?" Suigetsu asked not looking up from his fashion Magazine.

"It's unforgivable! Embarrassing me like that! In front of Kiba nonetheless!" Sakura continued pacing around back and forth.

"Maybe he's just jealous" Suigetsu said putting his magazine down and sitting up. "You know how possessive he is"

"But it's still unforgivable! Did he consider _my_ feelings?"Sakura said lying on her bed covering her head with her pillow.

"I don't know Sak. But right now I have more important things to get to." Suigetsu said changing out of his favourite lilac tank top. "Like what?" Sakura asked.

'Friday night and the lights are low-' Suigetsu's gay ringtone stopped him from answering. Sakura laughed quietly and Suigetsu put his finger to his lip. He answered the call. "What's up babe?"

"Ow ow! no need to shout." Suigetsu said wincing. "I know I know babe." Suigetsu said rolling his eyes. "Okay babe I'll be there in 5. Love you too babe" Suigetsu said making a kissing sound at the end.

Sakura raised a brow. "Let me guess. Karin?" She said sitting up.

"Yeah. I like apparently have to go to her house this instant" Suigetsu said trying to imitate Karin.

"Sorry Sak gotta run!" Suigetsu said grabbing his car keys at the bedside table, He quickly kissed his sister's not so average forehead and left.

Sakura sighed and dialed a number. "Hey Gaara could you come over?" She asked hopefully. "Yay! thanks Panda-chan!" Sakura said ending the call.

* * *

5 minutes later...

'knock knock' "Hey that was fast Panda-chan! Usually you'd take about 10 minutes!" Sakura shouted from her kitchen. "Come on in!"

The person opened the door and ran to the kitchen. "I'm making for us your favourite egg sandwiches!" She said happily turning around. To see a drenched hooded figure in front of her. " Hey! you're not Panda-chan!" Sakura said backing up the counter. He advanced to her. "Stay back! I have a frying pan!" Sakura said threateningly.

"Sa-Sakura.." The person said weakly. "How do you know my name! And where I live! Die you bastard!" Sakura screamed squeezing her eyes shut and swinging the frying pan blindly. By luck, the pan hit him smack at his face.

He fell backwards and his hood flew backwards to reveal. Raven hair and a familiar face.

Sakura cautiously opened her eyes. When she saw the unconscious familiar person on the ground, She immediately dropped the pan and gasped.

Tremblingly she bent down and stared at him in shock.

"S-Sasuke?" She whispered still shocked. "OH MY GOSH SASUKE!" Sakura screamed snapping out of her tranced like state. She took his pulse worried that she had killed him. When she saw his chest rise and fall, She sighed relived. She didn't kill her crush.

She tried to lift him up but he only budged a little bit. It was no use. He was 50kg while she was 38kg. Not to mention he is also way taller than him.

"Hey Sak! you home?" A familiar voice rang outside. Sakura whipped her head and shouted for him to come in. Gaara went in and gasped when he saw the unconscious Uchiha.

"Sak did you?" He asked worried. "No Gaara he isn't dead." Sakura said huffing trying to carry the heavy man up. "Panda! can you please help me carry him to my room?" Gaara snapped out of his thoughts and assisted Sakura to carry Sasuke up to her room. "Alright we'll set him on my bed!" Sakura said between huffs. Boy he was really heavy.

When they placed him on her bed, Sakura instructed Gaara to change Sasuke out of his clothes while she went to cook cream of Chicken soup for them.

She poured the piping hot soup into three bowls and kept the third bowl in her microwave. She took 2 spoons and set the soup on a tray. She also poured 2 glasses of water for Gaara and herself.

She carried the tray carefully so as not to scald herself. Gaara and Sakura sat on Suigetsu's bed and chatted.

Sakura took Sasuke's temperature in between and soon it was time for Gaara to go home.

Sakura escorted him downstairs and gave him his now dry umbrella.

"Bye bye Panda-chan! it was nice catching up with you!" With that, Gaara gave her a small kiss on her cheek and left the blushing girl waving stupidly at her door step. Little did she know that two obsidian orbs were watching the couple the whole time.

* * *

Sasuke fumed in anger. How dare Gaara kiss _his _Sakura!?

That girl was so dense! how could she not know she belonged to him wasn't the dip and the kiss enough? In public no less!

He jumped angrily and shook in anger. "Sasuke? What are you doing walking around!" Sakura asked him carefully touching him.

"Your wound is still tender see?" She said poking his sore forehead violently. He groaned in pain and caught her finger.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted annoyed. The pink haired girl stuck out her tongue at him.

'It's so small and so cute.' Sasuke thought. He twirled her and trapped her in his hold making her squeal in shock and anger. "Sa-su-ke let me go!" She said violently squirming in his embrace. Only making him hold her tighter.

"Sa-ku-ra" He whispered into her ear. His breath fanning her ear lightly.

She went as red as a tomato as he nibbled her earlobe teasingly purposely blowing into her ear to make her giggle.

Suddenly remembering she was mad at him, she thrashed around wildly catching Sasuke by surprise making him let her go.

When he released her accidentally, She dashed out of her house flailing her arms wildly not caring about the looks she earned from joggers.

The stunned Uchiha snapped out of shock and smirked. If she wants to play, he'll play by his own rules.

He joined her not before grabbing Suigetsu's roller skates, slamming the door and locking the gate with a key he got from Suigetsu.

He wore them hastily and joined in the chase zooming past old people and joggers. Making them either shout or glare. He saw a blur of pink ahead she was slowing down. He smirked now to take her by surprise.

She panted tiredly. She had been running over a mile and no sign of Sasuke. She was power walking now to conserve her energy.

She knew Sasuke might turn up sooner or later. But she didn't want to surrender. Not too soon.

She wanted to have fun and lead him on a wild goose chase around town. 'He might even get mauled by his fangirls!' She thought cackling evilly inside.

Little did she know...

Suddenly, a pair of muscular arms swooped her off the road making her squeal in surprise. She was then carried bridal style by none other than... Kiba?

"Kiba! you scared me!" Sakura said shrieking as Kiba laughed heartily. "Hey Sak! I wanted to say I'm sorry about the date. I didn't know you were dating Sasuke!"Kiba said cheekily grinning down at her.

"Well I'm not" Sakura said as Kiba set her down on the ground. Afterwards sitting beside her. "You're not?" He exclaimed happily.

"Yeah we're not" Sakura confirmed stroking Akamaru. "Hey Sak want a make up date? Cause you know the first one had been crashed by Sasuke and all." Kiba asked shyly. "Sure Kiba! When?" Sakura said happily. "Eh tomorrow 8pm at Ichiraku? how does that sound?" Kiba suggested.

"Perfect" Sakura said happily.

Unknown to the couple was a certain Uchiha. Plotting an evil scheme at the tree above them. 'Kukuku... I wonder how Kiba likes worms.' Sasuke thought evilly.

-crack-

The tree branch he was hugging tightly with his arms and legs cracked a little. A fat squirrel placed a foot cautiously on it.

Sasuke shook his head furiously and the squirrel somehow smirked evilly.

"Hn-"

Sasuke was stopped mid sentence when the branch broke under his weight and gave him fall down with the branch landing with a thud beside the couple.

He groaned as he looked up to see the fat squirrel sticking it's tongue out at him.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said as she stood up to examine him. "Are you okay? Oh My Gosh!" Sakura said worriedly checking his condition. 'Completely ignoring Kiba.'

Sasuke thought inwardly smirking. He then feigned pain as she gently took off his skates. "Sakura... ankle..." Sasuke said as dramatically as he could(As dramatic as a rock LOL).

Sakura looked at his ankle and gasped. It was badly bruised and possibly sprained.

She stroked his hair lovingly whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Out of the corner of Sasuke's eyes, he saw Kiba leave dejectedly with Akamaru. Inwardly he did a victory dance. Now to confess.

"Hn... Sak..." Sasuke grunted looking deep into her emerald eyes. "Hn...?" Sasuke grunted hoping she'd get his message.

"Yes Sasuke! I will go out with you!" Sakura said hugging him making him sigh inwardly. "But!" She said at that he opened one eye.

"You'd have to apologize to Kiba-kun for embarrassing him in front of public! And you have to date me first before you can officially 'claim' me as your girlfriend" Sakura said quoting the word claim with her fingers.

Sakura rambled on and on about the things she wanted.

Not noticing Sasuke bending up towards her. When his hot breath fanned her lips, the words died on her lips. Sasuke chastely pecked her and effectively shut her up. A red hue dawned her cheeks and the tips of her ears.

Sasuke stood up wobbly and started limping towards Sakura's house. When Sakura snapped out of her fantasy, she stood up and ran to him. She took his left arm and swung it around her shoulders. She also threw her right arm over his. She instructed him to put his injured foot on her leg.

They walked together happily to Sakura's home. That night, Sakura laid on her bed clutching her phone. Kiba cancelled the date and Sasuke texted her goodnight and I love you.

Deep inside she knew Sasuke could never be all the things she wanted. But Sasuke, was still her Sasuke. And that was all she ever wanted.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope this one-shot is okay :D**

** Sorry Sasuke was a bit OOC for the thoughts... But the talking part I hope I made him in character! I didn't really read it through so if I made any mistakes my apologies! **

**R&R! **


End file.
